pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Idc
Hey, I had a look at your other submitted build (the B/P one) thought I'd just explain what I have done. Much in the same way that your other build could be incorporated into existing builds and guides, this one can be too. Please see R/any Barrage Ranger and the half finished (typical pvx) Barrager Guide. In future it would be useful to search through to see if there are similar builds before submitting an original article. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 23:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, so do I need to delete them myself or are you going to? Thanks for the advice, I read the build writing guides quite thoroughly, before i posted my builds, it seems I underestimated just how very general you guys n gals here want things to be. The only barrage/pet build I could find that was "great/working" was the team section. As I said previously, if you only want one general build up per elite skill, please say so, because that is not obvious. What is "seemed" obvious at the time was that no one has figured out a solid b/p hero build, as none was present. From what I read in the guides, I did not consider that R/any Barrage Ranger and a R/P B/P hero build that only has (being a ranger and using 1 skill (barrage)) in common would be considered the same thing. If anything, although that cookie-cutter build is quite popular, on a hero I find the interrupts to be a both waste of energy, as heroes cannot be trusted to interrupt the right spells, and a waste of time when they could be spamming barrage, which is what I want them to do (which is why my build is full of pet skills and no-cast-time/no energy shouts). I'm not really trying to argue my case for not WELLing the Hero build, I am more trying to explain that more people than myself are going to be submitting things you don't want IF they cannot find what they are looking for when they search. I guess it depends on what the goal of PvX is. If you want it to be easy for anyone to "get in-get info-get out", then you might look into spreading the few guides you have across more sections, so it is easier to see that things are covered. :BTW, here everything is what you just linked me about B/P, this is taken from R/any Barrage Ranger, and links to the Team build section. :"Adding a pet to the build will then turn you into what is referred to as a B/P ranger." :...therefore my dedicated Hero build is redundant? :IMO this does not make it easy for someone with a ranger hero, who wants to find a good working build here for their hero, find something useful quickly, which is what I thought was the purpose of this website, at least to some extent.-Idc 03:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Zzz. Sorry about a certain admins rash actions. If you decide you want things deleting, you can use delete tag or someone else can WELL (WELL is essentially a delete tag) - often it takes a few days before someone gets around to deleting them but don't worry about that. As for policies, you have to take a lot of them with a pinch of salt - quite a few are outdated and inpractical (and as you've seen NPA basically may as well not exist). On a practical level it is a lot easier for users if they want to, by way of example, find a reasonbly good working barrager build. All variants and everything they need to know is collected in one space instead of looking through several (and its easier for contributors, since it is all kept to the same standard). As far as heroes are concerned, ask yourself (and people on the barrager talk page) why the build isn't currently suitable for heroes - in fact if you look at the barrager build, it already has a hero tag. If you dont think some of those skills are suitable for heroes, then bring this up as an issue on that talk page. I hope you understand what I'm trying to get at, you have to really critically judge any ideas you have before submitting and ask yourself if it really is something very new or varies significantly in usage, or whether it can probably be worked into existing builds. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 10:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC)